Wendigo (Sekien no Inganock)
Summary Wendigo was an antagonist of Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~, and one of the 41 Critters created from the 41 toys that would be given to the 41 unborn children that were killed at the event of Rebirth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Wendigo Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Inapplicable Age: 10 Classification: Critter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and exists as possibilities as such it isn't technically alive), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Critters represent the possibilities of 41 lives which never came to be. Critters are also forms of death and terror given form), Non-Corporeal (Has no material form, exists only as possibilities, and can also exist as information), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Death Manipulation (Can attack and scatter with a phenomenon of death itself; can still kill someone even if someone were to dodge it), Information Manipulation (Critters can exist even in Information Space where they cay lay waste to it, and control a network at will), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy the mind of whoever looks at it. Also can induce hypnotism by Reformation and cause minds to collapse by stiffing their minds via Voice of Panic), Biological Manipulation (Critters can destroy people's cranial nerves), Empathic Manipulation (Devours the terror of his opponents), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Their very presence can instill fear and terror to those who look upon their form. Can plant seeds of insanity, causing their targets to lose their mind and sanity), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Critters don't have souls, they exist only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born), Life Manipulation (Critters don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that) Attack Potency: Wall level (Its teeth can easily crush a human skull, which requires this much force to perform. Superior to Ati Custos) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Heavy Engine Humans that can move faster than the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Sunlight, though its nocturnal nature makes it hard to exploit this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reformation:' Wendigo's ability which hypnotizes his opponent's brain, allowing Wendigo to control them and using them for its personal uses like gathering a cult and having them find "sacrifices" for it to kill and eat. *'Voice of Panic:' A Critters ability which releases a sound which stiffens the human mind, causing them to collapse. Critters can also destroy people's cranial nerves by planting seeds of death or insanity. *'Phenomenon of Death:' A Critters ability which allows them to attack with and scatter death itself It is such that even an attack of it were to be dodge, the wrapped phenomenon would still kill them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Physics Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9